


Meet Me Where the Cliff Greets the Sea

by MidEvalLight1949



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidEvalLight1949/pseuds/MidEvalLight1949
Summary: She was stolen. Her homeland burned away right before her as she was tossed upon the old ship; from there she watched Ireland grow smaller until it was just open sea.Eavan, a fiery haired Celt, was only trying to honor her mother's passing with her father when the pirates arrived. They burned her village, killed her elders and everyone who deemed to be worth something were loaded upon the vessel. From Ireland until docking in Japan, she is the last of her people and is thrown into a world with the strangest of people she never thought could exist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started many years ago for FF that was one of my most popular stories. This particular story takes place 200 years BEFORE the story I have on my old FF account that was was never published and I'm giving it a shot now. I also intend to re-write the Meet Me Where the Cliffs Meet the Sea and finally have a fully finished story. This is a story I never stopped thinking about and will try my best to get a prequel and the sequel finished. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, Eavan's name is pronounced like Aye-Vin so reading it is a bit easier.

She was sure that she would never feel her legs again. The wobbling and bobbing of the large ship had rocked all feeling from her bones, leaving what felt like breaking waves in her calves that never stopped crashing on the shore. She hated every second of it. She had lost count how many days she had been on the large contraption, stopping around or did she lose count past sixty? She couldn’t remember anymore and having no idea where they were going made it even worse.

The woman sighed and turned her head from its leaning position upon the moldy wooden wall to stare at the empty darkness of the dank cell she now lived in. She had been taken with many of her friends that she knew from her village, people that she grew up with as if they were siblings due to the small size of their homeland as well as some that she had yet to meet.

There had to have been about twenty of them if she had counted right. All the men that were taken were immediately escorted from the ships days later, their fates she did not want to know but hearing the wails and screams of three women, she knew that their departure had ended them. 

It was only hours later when she knew that the three wailing women were the wives of three of the nine men from the group. One couple, a lovely golden haired woman and dark haired man, were only married for about two weeks before this disaster. She wept for them and prayed for them but it didn’t stop their fate. Weeks later they died one by one and it was then that she learned that you could die from broken hearts.

Their bodies were removed after the last one, a golden haired woman and from the tiny little window on the wall she counted three shadows as they plummeted to their watery resting place. Weeks after the three deaths, the last seven ladies were escorted out kicking and screaming by their hair as they were led to their ill fates whilst crying for their families and mercy. All the lone woman could do was sit there and sob as they were led away and it was soon only her in this dark cell.

Raising her hand that yielded a large metal shackle clasped upon her wrist, she brought it up to her eyes to wipe away the few dripping tears that escaped. She was the last of her people that were put on this ship, watching as her friends were dragged one by one out of the gate never to be seen again.

Since her village being rampaged and set ablaze, her tears and wails of sorrows went on for as long as she had been on this boat. The memories burned into her mind like the fires that destroyed her life and of the men that took over her village searching for captives to place on their disgusting vessels. 

Wiping the rest of her tears and sniffing in the mildewed air, she dragged her fingers through her greasy and matted red hair that appeared almost black from the grime and age old soot that had stuck to her from the smoke of her home.

Trying to keep her body clean was the hardest task she had whilst being on the ship, which rocked violently to the right side as the sound of wave crashed into it; causing a choral of groans and whimpers to erupt form her frail body. The woman groaned and pulled her shaking knees to her chin trying to keep herself from jostling too much. After the ship finally settled into a fluid motion, she released her legs and tried her best to stretch them out and hopefully feel something within her limbs but nothing appeared, only the numbed prickle that sent a jab of annoyance through her.

She wanted to run! Feel the grass beneath her bare feet, the crisp mountain wind upon her flesh and the mirthful bubble of happiness in her belly that only the outside world could give her. Tears decided to make themselves known again as they spilled over her cheeks at the memories of her homeland, her walden that was nothing but green and a longing sigh fell past her lips. Green mountains, green fields, green trees; everything was the same shade of the color that held so much life and wonder. Being on this death carrier, it made her realize how much she took for granted back home. Yes she loved being outside and working alongside her father but she never really stopped and admired the beauty around her.

Now she would never get the chance as it was all burned away in terrible flame.

The woman was jerked from her thoughts as a large shudder flew through the cell, jostling its prisoner as if she were fish in too shallow of water. Gripping the sides the of the ageing wall, the woman tried to steady herself as she was rocked and thrown around as the cell as the ship, from what she guessed, began to dock somewhere unknown once more. She couldn’t stop the sudden jerk of her body as it fell to the floor as the vessel came to an immediate halt and the sound of footsteps greeted her ringing ears. Her heart sank to her stomach as a large and burly man with several missing teeth appeared behind the gated door, a wicked smile to his bearded face as he turned the key and threw the gate open.

“Let’s see, let’s see.” His voice was high but hoarse at the same time, probably from the long years of work and sea life. The woman shrank back and held her knees as he fumbled with the lock and soon had the gate creaking open and his large self was before her with her tiny wrists in his filthy hand.

“Aye there lass.” He spoke as if happily while he undid her shackles and grabbed her grimy blackened red hair. He hoisted her up and with the loss of feeling in her legs from not being used for such a period of time, her body only dangled with tears flowing down her chin.  
  
“We’ve arrived at your new home.” With that he let a loud bellow of laughter hit her face making her eyes water even more from the stench of his breath and then dragged her completely out of the cell. She was able to cast one last glance toward her lonely holding where she spent the last of her scarce free will while the man closed and locked the door before giving her hair a jerk and yanked her away from the cage in a few strides.

The man dragged the woman violently through the corridor, her hand upon his wrist wanting to release some of the pressure to her skull but in her weak state, she didn’t have the strength to even scratch the ugly man. Cries erupted from her lithe body when he stomped up a steep set of stairs, her body hitting each individual step and sending white hot pain through her ribs and side. Her breath came out in gasps and then came out chocked when he, intentionally, slammed her on the last step before dragging upon the floor once more.

“Don’t want you to forget your time with us, Lassie.” He then made a smooching sound before letting that same bellowed laugh erupt through his throat. The woman scowled and gripped his wrist as hard as she could but it only made him laugh louder and she then knew it was no use. She was being led to her doom, another possible horror more extreme than the one her people had met and she just knew she couldn’t handle it anymore.

Soon the man’s footsteps slowed to a more relaxed pace as he came upon a large door and kicked it open, sunlight shining into the woman’s face like it was blazing fire being thrown at her. Her eyes clamped shut and a startled wail erupted from her belly before the grip on her hair slacked and she was then falling down a slanted platform. She tumbled and rolled and after what seemed like an eternity, she hit solid ground; her face landing in thick sand and her mouth tasting it. Sobs rumbled through her body as her wobbling arms struggled to lift her lead filled body but only to shake violently and crash back into the dirt once more, causing a chorus of laughter to be heard from the ship above her.

“It is done your Lordship so now if you please.” The man that held her hair made his decent down the platform. “Payment is happily due to the provider.” She could almost see the sloppy smile as the words fell from his lips.

Slowly the woman gathered what was left of her strength to lift her head to stare at the _Lordship_ the man had mentioned. Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see a tall man standing above her regally. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Long silver hair tied upon his crown flowed down his back where a large cape of milky fur gently moved with the breeze. His armor was minimal, only dawning metal shoulder casts and a breast plate whilst the rest of his clothing was of blues and whites.

The pain in her neck was flaring as she could not hold it up anymore and she slacked back into the sand as the sheer exhaustion took over her. Her fingers ground up the soft grains beneath her, relishing the plush texture that put the moldy wood to shame.

Inu No Taisho, the man that stood above the filthy woman, raised an eyebrow. Where were the others? Surely there had been more humans? The woman that lay before him had dark hair, the color he could not determine due to the grime; her dress or what was left of it appeared to be once a striking emerald was now a tattered and filthy mess that barely covered her light skinned body. The cloth appeared to be melting off of her giving him a chance to gaze over her form. He could count the ribs that were showing, see the ripples in her back and the hollowness of her face would probably haunt him a few nights. A growl rumbled in his chest as he eyed the captain of the ship.

“Where are the others?” His low timber voice startled the woman upon the beach but sent a wave of fear through the captain.

“Others your Lordship?” The man voiced as he pointed toward the woman at his feet. “You requested a human woman slave if I do recall.”  
  
Taisho’s lip curled at the man before him, bearing his white fangs to glitter in the light. “The village that you ransacked, where are the others?” His voice was growing in annoyance.”  
  
The captain sputtered for a moment before finally bearing his stance and found his words.

“We took only twenty for the village was small and filled with the elderly and children. The nine men were auctioned off for slave work. Three women died a few weeks into the voyage and seven were sold for extra supplies.” He pointed to the shuddering woman in the dirt.

“She is the last of them and the most prettiest.” Licking his lips he eyed the woman and gave a wink at the demon lord who snarled.

“Your payment is denied.” The tone in his voice held no more room for argument but it only ignited rage and disbelief in the captain before him.

“No payment! I brought her to you alive isn’t that enough?!” His shrill voice irritated the demon lord and he longed for him to leave his beach.

“I specifically asked for her to be in proper health and with her village kin.” Taisho waved his hand to the woman with a sad expression before changing it to distaste. “Aside from her being the only one, she is clearly declining in health and will take some time to heal. So it is there that your payment will go.” With a confident step, Taisho stepped forward to lift the woman before the low slice of a sword rang and the rusty metal of the weapon was pointed at the large demon.

“If you are not offering me payment for the shit we went through to bring her here, then we will just take her back and keep her as playmate for my boys.” Whoops and hollers were heard from the ship that sent violent tremors through the woman and pleading green eyes to stare up toward the demon with begging’s of mercy.

Taisho’s lip curled and stood straight. Humans, he had no quarrel with them and found some of their company to be comfortable but these; no these were like the beasts that roamed in his forests at night. Animals that only get pleasure from hurting others and at seeing the sight of the woman before him only made his assumptions even more real. Reaching behind his back Taisho grasped the large sword that rested there. Sounga glittered to life as it was unsheathed and the massive length of it dwarfing the man that challenged before him. Dark wisps of pure energy swirled around the lengthy blade that surely sent a wave of terror through the captain and his men. The captain faltered in his stance, losing the grip of his sword as it stuck into the sand with a low clunk.

“I should kill you here and now for your disrespect but if you dare challenge me then by all means, pick up your sword.” Taisho took a threatening step toward the captain, gliding over the still fallen woman and taking a protective stance before her. It was then that the captain surrendered.  
  
“Fine keeps the bitch!” The man took a shaky step back before running full speed up the platform, barking orders as he went but these humans, no, these animals didn’t deserve a retreat. Slowly his golden eyes began to bleed and with a low yell, he swung Sounga expertly, releasing a large blast of purple demonic energy that crashed into the ship and obliterated it. The screams and cries of horror lasted only but a second as the ship blasted in on itself; sending shards of old moldy wood throughout the air and to scatter along the beach.

Taisho huffed through his nose with a scowl, watching as what was left of the ship was carried away with the waves and disappeared amongst the water. Sheathing Sounga, Taisho turned toward the woman who had her thin arms wrapped around her head, trying to offer a sense of protection to herself and his heart panged with pity for the human. His advisor had given him word of a slave trading ship that had pillaged a village in a land whose name he could not recall but he knew it was inhabited with humans. He was not cruel. For a demon, he was told he held a human heart that felt emotion just as they did and upon hearing that news, he sent word and a price to the ship.

Kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on the woman’s back, he could feel the sharp shudders of terror that rippled through her body. “It is safe now.” His voice was calm and extremely tender, easing the woman to cast her watery green eyes upon him. Aside from her being so thin from malnutrition, she was beautiful and ethereal.

Moving slowly as to not frighten her further, Taisho removed his fur from his back and laid it over the woman to offer more protection than her tattered dress could offer. She relished in the feel of the soft fur and let a sigh of bliss leave her lips. Swiftly she was lifted form the ground and was nestled in his strong arms with the warmth of the fur surrounding her and it was then that all she wanted was to sleep.

“Before you slumber, what is your name?” His question was almost whispered as he summoned a cloud at his feet to transport him back to his castle.

Right as the touch of sleep could claim the woman she let her name, long since used, glide past her lips.

“My name is Eavan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once Eavan had been removed from the shore, her broken body could hold no more energy and collapsed as soon as Lord Taisho had lifted her and brought her to the castle in the western mountains. Once arrived, the young girl had spent some days in and out of consciousness as the lord’s best healers treated her in the only ways they knew.

After the fifth day of being asleep, Eavan’s eyes slowly opened to the sight of a beautiful room in a fashion she had never seen. She was so used to seeing homes made out tree wood and stones, never had she gazed upon polished wood with engravings and light thin coverings that were ghosted with passing by shadows. She felt utterly exhausted as a sigh escaped her lips and her body to slack against the plush pillows.

“Where am I?” She whispered to herself and let another deep sigh leave her chapped lips. The overcoming feeling of thirst was white hot in her mind as she tried to lift her arms from underneath the thin blanket. It was no use and with a grunt she relaxed her limbs and turned her head to the side, watching numerous shadows glide along the screen that was illuminated by candles.

Eavan closed her eyes and searched her memories for the last thing that happened and was only greeted with fire and screams of terror when those men in that old ship appeared on the shores of her home.

_“Eavan!” Her father had called, placing the rake he had been using upright as he wiped his brow from the warmth of the sun above him. The day had been so cool and crisp with the leaves turning into their vibrant golds and reds. Eavan stood up at the call of her name, patting the large cow that she had been feeding to glance at her father. _  
  
“Come on lass, we have but one more chore to do until we can finally have lunch.” Her father was always smiling, never had a frown nor sorrow upon his features even when she was young and it was always infectious. Eavan smiled and emptied the rest of the feed from her apron before following her father down the path that led to the sands of the ocean.

_Her village was quite small compared to the others that dwelled across the country, holding no more than maybe one hundred people that was mostly made up of the very young to the very old. Eavan had been born and raised here and it was always home to her. Her little village that sat nestled on a green mountain surrounded by large trees near the sea. Looking over her shoulder she could see the locals out and about doing their chores with their families. Some were hanging their clothing on lines, others were tending to the flock of sheep that served so many purposes and also children were running and filling the blowing wind with screams of joy._

_Yes, this was home._  
  
“Eavan! Come on girl!” Her father had already made it down to the sands when he noticed that his daughter had stalled, staring at the daily lives of the folk. Her dark red hair that matched her late mothers blowing in the breeze which contrasted with the emerald dress he got her while away on a supply trade. She was his pride and joy, just as her mother was.

_Once Eavan had caught up with her father, the duo slowed their pace as they walked along the sand, the crashing waves easing their minds from the hard morning of work that they were so accustomed to. Father raised his arm and draped it along Eavan’s shoulders and bringing her into a tight hug._  
  
“You know what today is, Eavan?” He asked as he looked out toward the crashing waves.  
  
Eavan wrapped her arm around his waist and fell into his step. “The time of changing leaves, Ma’s birthday.”

_“Aigh, it is. The tide is low today and the oysters are in season, maybe if we’re lucky we’ll find a pearl to place on her stone.”_

_With that they spent much of the afternoon plucking oyster shells from the dark sand, prying them open and hoping to land eyes on a sparkling silver orb. Eavan snatched an oyster before it fell under the sand and used her small knife to snap the lips open, sighing when a pearl wasn’t to be seen. Her mother had loved them, often calling them stars of the sea. Her father had spent almost two months, spending his early mornings and late night scouring for oysters that held the pearls. Once he had enough, he had made a necklace of them; presenting it to her mother who had cried from such happiness. Aside from her daughter and the love of her husband, they were her most prized possession._

_When she fell ill during one of the harshest of their winter seasons, they had been stricken with a small famine; though she still held a smile to her lips whenever she would drag her fingers across the delicate beads that rested at her neck. Of course her father was distraught upon seeing his only love so ill that it threw him into a panic filled sorrow the morning she had died, her fingers wrapped around the necklace that lay upon her cold neck._

_Now, every year on her birthday, she and her father would walk along the beach prying open oysters for one small pearl to place on her grave stone; a way to show that they still remember her and the jewel that she loved so much._

_“Eavan!” Her father called with a jolt of excitement in his voice. “Look at the size of it!” When she reached her father he shoved his fingers toward her eyes which were clasped around a large glittering orb, a smile of pure bliss spreading upon his face. Eavan let a smile show as well as her father dropped the large pearl into her palm, rolling it around and admiring the colors that bounced off of it._

_“Now isn’t this a lovely sight?” A voice broke them from their gazing and there at the coast of shallow water, a large old ship was slowing to a halt, where a man was standing on the railing as he gazed down upon the father and daughter._

_Eavan quickly pocketed the pearl in her dress as her father stood in front of her, eyeing the large bearded man warily._

_The large man, who had a smile of rotten teeth, gazed down upon the duo as he waited for his ship to slow to a halt and for the ramp to be lowered. Descending down the rickety mold covered wood; his dark gaze fell upon the young woman that stood behind her father. Large green eyes held a sparkle of pure innocence and face of clear snow that was framed by tight ringlets of red hair. Even from his distance he could count the little brown freckles that danced across her nose and at that he licked his lips._

_Her father holding his ground eyed the bearded man before him. “Good day sir, what do I owe you for this visit?”_

_The man turned from the lovely girl to the hard face of her father who was riddled with age. “Oh nothing at all me good lad, my boys and I are just on a bout of business.” At that the men aboard the ship jumped from the railing and landed upon the shores, swords and bows clasped tight in their hands along with wicked faces that stopped Eavan’s heart._  
  
Father wrapped his arm behind him and offered Eavan what little protection he could. “What business would that be?”

_Slowly the men gathered behind their captain. “No business I think you would appreciate.” With that a large arrow ripped through the air and pierced her father’s neck. Gurgled gasps were the only sounds he could make and as if it were in slow motion, Eavan watched her father with eyes wide and blood upon her cheek, slowly crumple to the ground; the sand below him turning scarlet. With one last sputtering breath, he fell into the sand he bloodied where his blue eyes darkened and his last breath escaped into the wind._

_Eavan was too shocked to scream only reaching up and touching her father’s blood upon her face and turning her glassy eyes toward the howling men before her. It was then that the men rushed her with hollers and whoops, sand kicking up from their feet as they chased Eavan up the path toward her home, unleashing the wrath of these monsters upon her people and soon screams of terror and anguish filled the autumn breeze and smoke tainting the crystal blue skies._

Eavan’s eyes watered at the horrific memory and for the first time in her new surroundings, shaky whimpers soon turned into all out wails of sorrow as the memories continued to flood her mind at such a pace she couldn’t make them stop. Finally finding the strength in her arms, she covered her face with her hands and screamed into her palms with hot tears passing through her fingers.

She wanted her mother. She wanted her father. She wanted her friends and she wanted her home back. She didn’t know where she was or who held her captive and it was then she knew she was ready for her parents to come and take her. She never wanted to slip away more so than in that moment.

Through her terror stricken cries she felt soft hands grip her wrists in a desperate attempt to pull them from her face. Soon another pair latched onto her fingers and with her energy already spent, her palms were forced away from her eyes and they locked onto a woman who had hair of the ocean herself atop her head, tanned skin striking against the blue hues as purple eyes stared into her with worry.

“Please! Stop this you are safe!” She cried and then placed her soft hands upon Eavan’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing the continuous flow of tears. Eavans’s sobs relented in that moment from the show of kindness she had craved for so long, letting her sobbing features relax into the hands that cradled her cheeks.

Saiya was on the second floor when she had first heard the startling cries from their new guest. She was in the middle of serving afternoon tea to her lord and his son when another servant had barged in with wild eyes and before she could open her lips to speak, the screams and wails had rocked the castle to its foundation; startling his lordship and the young prince.

She had never bowed so many times to her lords in her years at this estate but in that moment and Lord Taisho himself had never relieved her so quickly either, demanding softly that she go and calm the human before every ear in the castle bled. Saiya sighed softly as the young woman began to quiet her cries and her tears slowing but the hiccup of breath never strayed, her chest heaving slightly as her green eyes never left the demonesses face.  
  
Wiping away a stray of dirty hair Saiya smiled. “There now, that is better.” Patting Eavan’s cheeks in a motherly fashion she spoke again. “How are you feeling? Does anything bother you?”  
  
Eavan was at a loss for words. She was showing her even more kindness than before and she had smiled at her. The dryness of her throat made her words sound scratchy but finally voiced what she wanted. “Please.” She croaked. “Water please.”

Saiya nodded and threw a glance at the other demonesses beside her. “Please bring some water and something light for her to eat.”  
  
The woman nodded and glided out of the room, sliding the door open where other servants stood listening and hoping to see was transpiring before shutting it behind her. Her feet could be heard ascending the stairs and soon it was quiet. Saiya turned her eyes back to the young woman and smiled once more.  
  
“Now then, let’s sit you up a bit.” With that Saiya gently placed her hand upon Eavan’s forearms, slowly guiding her up into a sitting position before fixing the pillows at her back. Eavan sighed happily at the new posture she was in, stretching her legs outward and flexing her toes. Wait a minute. Eavan’s eyes widened as she watched the movement of her feet under the blanket, flexing her toes and bending her ankles. She finally had feeling back in her legs letting a sigh of happiness fall from her.

Saiya watched with relief. When Lord Taisho brought her to the castle, he immediately escorted the human to his healers whilst calling for her on the way. After explaining that she was malnourished, he had also spoken of how her legs refused her hold her and upon seeing how the muscle was still there but very weak, the healers had said that the blood was not reaching where it was supposed to be. So from the time she arrived until just before she had woken, Saiya and other servants would rub the human’s legs, kneading and pushing the flesh in hopes of guiding the blood to where it was meant to go. Seeing that their grueling task had a positive outcome, the demoness was happy.

“Can you please tell me your name?” Saiya asked as she fixed Eavan’s rumpled blanket.

Looking toward the odd looking woman, Eavan smiled slightly and croaked out her name.

“Eavan.”

“That is a very lovely name, one I have yet to here in these parts.” It was true she had never heard that type of name before; it was unique and she had also never heard someone speak like she did with an accent foreign to the old demoness. Before Saiya could answer with her own name, the sliding door opened with a light snap and Souya gently stepped in with a bow, holding a tray and what was asked for.

“Here is what you have requested, Lady Saiya.” She spoke softly and sent a shy glance toward the human lying upon the blankets, sending a friendly nod before excusing herself and disappearing once more.

Saiya smiled and placed the tray closer to Eavan and held the cup of clear water out for her which was taken rather hastily and downed just the same. “As you heard, I am Saiya and I’m lead servant under Lord Taisho.”

Finishing the cup of the most delicious water Eavan had ever tasted, she gently placed it upon the tray and wiped her mouth. She wanted more, so much more. The only water that she was given on the ship was either the water that the men spat in or it was plain sea water itself. Staring forlorn at the cup Saiya must have grasped the hint and with a chiming laugh, she refiled the cup only for it to be downed just as quickly as it was filled.

“You must slow down before you make yourself ill.” Seeing how Eavan reacted to having water sent a pang of pain through her breast. Was she denied something so simple for so long? She could have eaten the cup as well if it weren’t taken away. Placing the cup away from her grasp, Saiya placed a handful of fruit onto a cloth and setting it upon Eavan’s lap and eyeing her as she ate, stopping her when she went to shove everything into her mouth.

“It was instructed that once you awoke, you were to be taken to our lord to decide what must be done next.”

At that Eavan’s hand stopped in route to her lips, her appetite leaving like it was never there before. What must be done next? Did she mean? Eavan dropped her hand and looked toward Saiya with pleading green eyes.  
  
Just as Saiya’s blue eyes met the striking green of the human girl’s, Eavan looked away and folded her hands in her lap; thumbs twitching upon each other. Eavan could feel her heart stop and her blood freeze upon this strange woman saying she was to be taken to ‘Her Lord’; was that the man who she saw on the beach with the silver hair and strange eyes? He was fearsome from what she could recall and upon feeling the debris from the old ship strike against her back, she feared him just as much as those pirates.

Eavan’s hands began to shake.

“Oh dear.” Saiya sighed and gripped the small pale hands in her clawed ones. “You have no more to fear here than those men who brought you and they are gone.” She tried to reassure Eavan but she could only sadly watch as the girl lowered her eyes even further and the sniffling came back.

She was still just so petrified and Saiya feared she couldn’t soothe her. Reaching up and smoothing down the darkened mads upon her head, she attempted to thread her claws through them with no avail. They had tried to bathe while she was resting, one servant scrubbing a tendril of dark red hair free of grime and they had wanted to see more.

Maybe if they could get her looking like she should and feeling cleaner than she was, maybe that would open her up just enough to hear Lord Taisho out.

“Lord Taisho is patient.” Saiya smiled and lifted Eavan’s chin to look upon sad green eyes. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up and feeling better, we can take our time with meeting with him.”

At the thought of scrubbing away the filth and grime from that ship Eavan couldn’t stop the nod that pained her neck and more tears to flow. This woman was kind and was gentle with her and Eavan wasn’t ready for it to end. She wanted to be selfish with this time and pray it never ended.


End file.
